Fury's Core
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: AU. NC0. The Berserk Fury is haunted by his past. The tragedy of his birth and the century buried has deeply affected the Zoid. But when a dangerous Core virus threatens those he loves, can he save them? Bad summary. Ch 4- Walk in the Light. Please R & R
1. Old Friends, New Allies

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Well, I'm sorta not going on vacation now. Lol. The states we had to go through to get to Wyoming and Yellowstone are either underwater or tornado-infested, so we're going to go to Baltimore on Tuesday. Yay!!XD Lol. Well, this is going to be **my first New Century Zero fic!!** Whoopee!! Lol. I hope you like it!! Let me know if I screw-up names or something stupid. Well, for some reason everyone ignored the new chapter of _**Of Zoids and Organoids**_. I liked the new chapter. That, and chapter 2 of _**Broken**_. Did I do something wrong? Or is everyone just plain sick of me? I feel like I did something wrong… again. Do you guys hate me? (sigh) I guess I should have seen this coming… everything good that happens to me just turns sour at the end… well, here's chapter 1- Old Friends, New Allies.

**Disclaimer:** No. Not mine. The only things that are mine are this fic, this storyline and all that jazz.

* * *

_**.:Chapter 1- Old Friends, New Allies:.**_

The large dinosaurian Zoid growled lowly as Vega climbed into the cockpit and strapped himself in. Fury closed the cockpit for him and lifted his head, roaring in happiness that he was _finally_ going to be able to go out and run and fight. Even though his armor was now fully restored, he still felt empty; he missed his old pilot. But the Fury was intelligent enough to realize that he had died centuries ago and that he would never see him or feel his presence in the cockpit ever again. That had been the reason why he had tried so desperately to escape when he had been first revived, he wanted to get back to his pilot. Once the reality that centuries had passed and that his pilot was dead had sunk in, he calmed down enough for the scientists to restore his armor.

He missed his old body, but his old body had been destroyed by the same force that had imprisoned him in that sunken ruin- that cursed Liger. His pilot had gone down with him, but his Organoid had pulled him inside of his own Core with him. His body and life were both gone, but the Fury could still sense his consciousness, along with the now permanently-fused Organoid. It felt good to still be able to communicate with him, now that he knew he was there, but knowing he would never again feel his hands on the controls saddened the great Zoid deeply.

Thankfully, the Organoid, by permanently bonding to the Core, had been able to partially regenerate the Fury's mangled body enough to survive, but it cost the Organoid his freedom. The Organoid was also still able to communicate to the Fury as well, but still the fact that they could never talk face-to-face still weighed heavy on the great Zoid's mind.

_/Shadow? You there?/_ the Fury asked the Organoid within him, already knowing he was there.

_/Yes/_ Shadow answered, yawning loudly.

_/How are you two doing? Same as always?/_ Fury asked, closing his eyes to mentally talk and 'see' the Organoid better.

_/Same as always. How does the new armor feel?/_ Shadow asked back, curious as to how the once-proud Geno Breaker felt about the flimsy new armor.

_/Much lighter, but I miss my old armor. The mere sight of my crimson armor would send most Zoids fleeing in terror, now they just stop and stare at me/_ Fury whined to the black Organoid, sending him a mental picture of the silver armor.

_/You are right, this new armor isn't near as frightening as your old armor. Makes you look more streamlined and smaller, but the silver is better than your Ambient-altered red color/_ Shadow chuckled, sending the Fury a picture of his old body. The Fury chuckled outwardly, and that caught Vega's attention.

"Fury? What's so funny?" he asked the great Zoid, patting the side of the display to his right.

"Nothing Vega, are you ready?" Fury replied, lifting his head slightly. He still hadn't told his new pilot about how his old pilot and the Organoid bonded to his Core could still communicate, afraid that Vega might feel guilty about taking his old friend's role as pilot.

"Then let's get out there then, we don't want to be late! Sarah would kill both of us!!" Vega laughed, easing the controls forward to get the Fury moving. Fury laughed as well, and started to walk ahead on his own power. He stopped briefly to let the massive hanger doors open, and then continued out onto the training field.

_/This is their idea of an obstacle course?/_ Shadow said, seeing the course through Fury's eyes. _/This is nothing compared to the stuff Prozen tested us with back when you were your old Saurer self. I mean this stuff looks like something the Republicans would've trained their soldiers with!! This is pathetic! You'll handle this easy!/_

_/I know. This'll be a piece of Magnite./_ Fury said back with a confident smirk as he walked up to the course's starting line. A few lights blinked that the Fury guessed were supposed to signal the start, and he watched as they blinked down from red to orange to g-

"Go Fury!!" Vega shouted suddenly, urging the massive Zoid forward with several hard pushes on the controls. Getting the hint, the Fury rocketed forward with so much force that Vega was pushed back into the seat.

"Ease up a little, will ya Fury?" Vega said, pulling back slightly on the controls to slow the speeding Zoid.

"Sorry Vega." Fury said apologetically, slowing his speed to a slightly more tolerable level.

"Thanks, now keep your eyes on the approaching solemn obstacle." Vega thanked the Zoid as he griped the controls and watched the obstacle as they neared it. Snorting at the obstacle's simplicity, the Fury easily wound his way between the close poles, zooming off after weaving through the last one.

"Look out; there are some Command Wolves and Helkats approaching from straight ahead." Vega cautioned the Zoid as he activated some of the combat systems.

"No problem." Fury smirked as he slashed a Command Wolf's leg from beneath it as he rocketed past. The Zoid wailed and collapsed, and the other Zoids became wary. Fury roared happily and pounced on a Rev Raptor, knocking it into the ground with so much force its Command System froze. He took down a cloaked Helkat with a blow from his tail, and slashed open another Command Wolf as it lunged at him.

Within moments all the opposing Zoids were out of commission, and the Fury stood right in the middle of the carnage.

_/Hey, you let that Rev get a shot at your leg. Your getting sloppy, Fury./_ Raven said in a mocking tone, teasing the mighty Zoid.

_/Glad to see you're awake, Raven./_ Fury sighed, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. He heard Raven laugh, but Vega interrupted their conversation.

"Fury? What's wrong? You got quiet all of a sudden." Vega asked the Zoid, worried by his sudden silence.

"Nothing Vega." Fury reassured his pilot he was fine, "Let's get back to the hanger, it looks like there's a storm brewing" he added, looking at the angry, boiling clouds swirling on the horizon.

"Yeah, agreed." Vega replied, leaning back in his seat as the Fury took control and turned back towards the opening hanger doors.

_/What's the matter Fury? You scared of a little lightning?/_ Raven laughed, again teasing the silver dinosaurian Zoid.

_/No, Raven…/_ Fury snorted, now _clearly_ annoyed, _/… I just don't want to feel water on me. After spending Eve knows how long trapped in that watery prison I __never__ want to see another lake or get wet ever again./_

_/Whatever, but I suggest if you don't want to get fried by lightning you get a move on./_ Raven said, sending the Fury a picture of lightning striking close by.

_/Thank you Raven…/_ Fury replied sarcastically, sighing outwardly. Thankfully Vega didn't notice, and the Fury picked up his pace as a bolt of lightning struck close by, as Raven had said. Just a hundred yards from the hanger door, a cloud burst and dumped rain onto the mighty silver Zoid. Then when Fury reached the door he had to wait for it to open, further extending his time in the rain. As soon as the door was open wide enough for him to fit, he squeezed through into the dry hanger.

With a happy growl, the Fury shook himself like a dog, showering anything that was unfortunate enough to be near him at that moment with a shower of cold drops. He plodded over to his normal area and flopped down with a relieved sigh, happy to be out of the rain.

"Hey Fury, can you open the cockpit for me?" Vega asked, tapping on one of the displays to get the Zoid's attention. His answer was opening the cockpit for him.

"Thank you Fury…" Vega thanked the Zoid as he climbed down from the cockpit and jumped to the floor, "… you get some rest, you deserved it." He added, patting the great Zoid's nose affectionately. Fury purred and wagged his tail, closing his eyes.

Chuckling, Vega walked away and exited the hanger, leaving the Berserk Fury alone with the other Zoids. One lone Zoid approached him, his armor damaged and one leg lame. Its red eyes stared at him from below its black brow. Fury felt the Zoid scan his mind, as it was searching for his past identity.

"Breaker?" the Zoid rasped, old and damaged from lack of an Organoid's preservation.

"Yes? But I no longer go by that name, Saix, the Geno Breaker is long dead, I am now the Berserk Fury." Fury told the old Lightning Saix, opening an eye lazily to look at him.

"Fury… seems fitting…" the Saix said quietly, "… what happened to Shadow and Raven? Did they die like Irvine and Moonbay did?"

"No…" the Fury answered, "… they are inside my Core. Van and his Liger nearly killed us and knocked us from a cliff and left us to drown. Shadow pulled Raven into my Core and permanently fused, thus saving not only me, but also himself and Raven, but they can't leave the Core, they both are bonded forever to my Core."

"I wish I had an Organoid, then I might have been able to save Irvine and Moonbay…" the black cheetah sighed, shifting his weight off of his wounded leg.

"What happened to your leg, Saix?" Fury asked, looking at the Zoid's mangled leg.

"I wasn't as fortunate as you to have an Organoid to heal me, and when my pilot lost to yours all those years ago, I was unable to heal all the damage after the sand swallowed me up…" the Saix said quietly, looking at the Fury sadly, "… but that's all behind us now. You're a new Zoid now, and let's leave our old feuds in the past, agreed?" the Saix slowly extended his badly hurt leg towards the Fury, splaying out the claws as far as they could in their damaged state. Fury looked at his once mortal enemy as it offered him peace, shocked by the unexpected gesture.

"Agreed, let's not live in the past and look to the future…" Fury said, smiling as he carefully grasped the Saix's wounded paw and shook it gently; a Zoid version of a handshake.

"You know, you aren't half-bad for a Breaker…" The Saix groaned as he sat next to the laying silver Zoid, careful not to put any weight on his damaged joints.

"Well… you're not that bad for a Saix, Saix." Fury said back, laughing slightly.

"Please Fury, just call me Wolf, remember I used to be a proud Command Wolf before you cut me in half." The Saix said, pointing to his memory banks with his good paw.

"Alright Wolf, if you want you can still call me Breaker, even though I'm not half as strong as I used to be…" Fury replied, shaking his head slightly to show that his once magnificent nose-horn was now missing.

"Be happy Breaker…" the Saix said, "… at least you can fight, I can't even run anymore…"

"Aren't they going to fix your leg?" The Fury questioned, looking at the black feline's mangled leg.

"Yes, but they said my joints were to badly damaged to get me up past mach one, so I won't even be able to run down those pathetic excuses for Saixes that run around now, and I was the first Saix ever developed!! Made by hand by Dr. D and battle tested against the mighty Death Stinger!" the Saix boasted about his old triumphs.

"At least you didn't get nearly killed by that horribly metal nightmare. I was nearly killed twice!!" Fury said back, chuckling slightly. Wolf laughed with him, before he lowered his head down onto his paws.

"Fury, I really don't think they will try to save me. Sure I can overpower and outrun those pathetic new Saixes, but they are more interested in you to care about an old, decrepit Zoid such as me…" Wolf said sadly, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Don't worry Wolf, my pilot Vega is highly ranked, I can talk to him and he can talk the others into repairing you." Fury reassured the black Zoid he wasn't going to be dismantled.

"Thank you Fury…" Wolf thanked him, "… you're not bad for a Imperial."

"Hey now, you were Imperial too!" Fury laughed.

"Yeah, but my pilot was neutral and worked with the Republicans." Saix answered, not opening his eyes.

"True, but you fought alongside the Republicans… oh what does it matter, the war's over now…" Fury grumbled, snorting.

"Yeah, the war's over, but the Back Draft is trying to start a new one…" Wolf sighed.

"It's not our fault. Vega just wants to fight challenging opponents, not fight in a war. He's too young for that…" Fury sighed, also closing his eyes.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Breaker…" Wolf trailed off as he fell asleep, snoring softly.

"Me too…" Fury also fell asleep, lowering his head down to the cold metal floor. From above in the scaffolding, Vega chuckled as he watched the two Zoids, once mortal adversaries, sat with each other and talked. Although Vega couldn't understand the wounded Saix, he figured that the two were reminiscing.

Maybe the Saix was worth saving after all…

_**.:End of Chapter 1:.**_

* * *

**AN**- What do you guys think? I had to put the Saix in there, someone to keep the Fury company other than Shadow and Raven. So… do you guys like my new fic, or hate it? I hope not… not again. Anyway, please try to look at this with an unbiased eye. Sorry if Raven seems a little OOC, but remember, being trapped in a Zoid's Core for centuries is bound to change him. I hope you guys like my first NC0 fic. I'll introduce some other CC and GF favorites in later chapters; including one you never expected… hehe. Lol. Please keep an open mind with this fic, it was based on a dream and my own thoughts (not that I hear people talk to me, I'm not insane!!). As always, **anonymous reviewers are accepted and highly appreciated!!** I used to be an anonymous reviewer, so I love hearing from all you guys out there!! Again, as always, **all flamers will be fed to my two evil Organoids, Leiden and Orkari!!** Lol. Please leave a nice review!!

**Note to anonymous reviewers:** I will reply to your reviews in my profile, just click on it and scan through it, and you'll find a response. I love hearing from you all!! Please review!!

Okay, here's a speech guide-

"Let's go!"- normal speech (human-to-human/ Zoid-to-human/ Zoid-to-Zoid)  
_/Hey Shadow/_- mind speech (Fury-to-Shadow/Raven)  
'_Great…'_- thoughts (human thoughts/ Zoid thoughts)

I think that covers everything. Please leave a nice review!!XD

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	2. Blue Saurer

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here! What do you think so far? I love Fury. Lol. Wolf is neat, too, but he won't be the only CC and GF Zoid making their appearance. Lol. HINT HINT!! Why has everyone ignored all my other fics? Did I do something to make everybody mad at me? If I did tell me. Sorry if I mad you made or upset you somehow. On to the chapter. Without further a due, chapter 2- Blue Saurer! (bet you can't guess who this is)

* * *

_**.:Chapter 2- Blue Saurer:.**_

The Berserk Fury and the lamed Lightning Saix beside him yawned as the hanger door opened, letting the bright light of the sun into the dark hanger.

"What's going on, Wolf?" Fury asked, opening an eye to look at the Saix.

"I overheard some soldiers talking about some Zaber Fang they dug out of the remains of an Imperial base. Maybe the poor thing's still operational?" Saix said, squinting his eyes as he tried to see what was going on.

Curious, Fury got to his feet and walked to the door, Wolf scrambling behind him. Fury walked out into the blinding light to try and figure out what was going on, but as soon as he stepped foot on the sand he was shooed inside.

"Well…" Fury said, snorting at the Command Wolf that forced him inside and ordered the door shut.

"Couldn't see huh?" Wolf asked, already knowing the answer.

"From what I could see, it did look like a Zaber, but different than the others, looked older." Fury sighed as he shook his head and walked back to his spot. Wolf plodded over next to him and sat down on his haunches, looking at the door with idle interest.

_/What's going on, Fury?/_ Shadow asked, also trying to find out what was going on.

_/Yeah, what's all the commotion?/_ Raven added, he also wanting to know what was happening.

_/I'm not sure…/_ Fury answered both of them, _/Wolf said something about a… Zaber Fang?/_

_/Wolf? Fury who's Wolf?/_ Raven asked, now very confused about what was going on.

_/Oh… yeah you haven't talked with him yet…/_ Fury laughed nervously, forgetting that they hadn't yet met Wolf, _/… Wolf was Irvine's Command Wolf and later Lightning Saix, you remember, right?/_

_/Course I remember Irvine and his Zoids!/_ Raven said sarcastically, _/His Saix survived that last battle? I thought it had died a long time ago…/_

_/Well, Irvine did die, but he didn't. He still bares the wounds from the fight, but surprisingly he has no hard feelings towards me or you./_ Fury informed Raven of how his once mortal enemy was now his friend.

_/Humph… well glad to hear he doesn't want to kill us… now you have someone from your own time to talk with, even if he is err… was, our enemy./_ Raven said flatly, having a hard time accepting the fact that the once-proud Saix didn't want to try and get revenge for his pilot's death.

_/I wondered who you were talking to last night. Glad to hear you're not the only Zoid to survive./_ Shadow butted in, agreeing with Raven.

_/Yeah, I never actually thought I would befriend the Zoid that was made solely for the purpose of destroying me… well Eve has her strange ways of twisting fate…/_ Fury replied.

"Hey Fury, I think they're bringing something in through the south entrance…" Wolf said suddenly, facing the said entrance with narrowed eyes, "… wanna go check it out?"

"Yeah," Fury answered, "… let's go." The large silver Zoid got to his feet and started towards the south entrance, dogged by the lame Saix. They passed a group of badly mauled Command Wolves and Rev Raptors, which peaked their curiosity as to what they had been doing. Fury turned away from the whining Zoids and towards a group of _previously_ empty Zoid stalls.

Two weren't empty anymore.

"Look Fury, I think there's something in that stall there." Wolf said, pointing to a shadowy figure in one of the stalls.

"Stay here, just in case it lashes out, and I don't want you to get any more hurt than you are now." Fury told the Saix, taking a step towards the stall. He peered in at the unknown Zoid, trying to determine what type of Zoid was hiding in the stall. All he could see were a pair of golden eyes, staring at him from behind sapphire brows. He stepped forward so that the Zoid could fully see him.

Instantly, the Zoid's head snapped up, and looked at him with wide eyes. The Zoid stepped slightly out of the shadows, just enough that the Zoid's head was exposed to the light. Fury gasped when he realized what kind of Zoid it was…

It was a Geno Saurer- a _blue_ Geno Saurer.

"Is that a Geno Saurer?!" Wolf gasped, backing away from the Zoid. Fury held his ground, staring at the injured Zoid in shock. He could feel it scanning his mind, but it was delving much deeper into his thoughts than Wolf had. This made the great Zoid nervous, for the way it was scanning his mind seemed very familiar…

Suddenly, the Geno lunged at him, wrapping its short arms around Fury's neck. Fury roared in surprise and tried to pull away, but the Geno Saurer wouldn't let go. Wolf jumped and snarled at the Geno's sudden movement, afraid it was trying to hurt Fury. Fury snarled and tried to wretch himself free, but the Geno wouldn't let go. It took the Fury a second to realize that the Saurer wasn't actually hurting him.

The Geno Saurer was _hugging_ him.

"Uhh…" Fury said, confused when the realization finally sunk in. The Geno's arms were wrapped firmly around his neck, and its head was resting on his shoulder. Fury stared at the Geno strangely, trying to figure out what it was doing, besides choking him in a strong hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I thought you, Raven and Shadow drown when Van and the Blade Liger knocked you into the river! I was so worried!" The sapphire Geno whined in a feminine voice, hugging the Fury's neck even tighter.

_/Fury? Fury what's going on?/_ Raven asked, worried that something might be wrong.

_/This Zoid is hugging me!/_ Fury yelled, obviously freaked out.

_/What?!/_ Raven shouted, shocked as well, _/What the heck Zoid is that?!/_

_/It's a blue Geno Saurer that says she knows me…/_ Fury answered him the best he could.

_/ Did you say a blue Geno Saurer?/_ Raven asked.

_/Yes, a sapphire blue Geno Saurer./_ Fury responded, sending him a picture of the Zoid in question.

_/Blue Geno Saur- oh great…/_ Raven groaned, recognizing the Zoid.

_/What Raven?!/_ Fury yelled, now worried the Zoid clutching his neck might be dangerous.

_/Reese, tell your Zoid to stop hugging the Fury, she's choking the poor guy./_ Raven sighed, talking to the Geno Saurer.

_/Raven?! Raven, is that you?!/_ Reese gasped from within the Geno, shocked he was alive.

_/Yes Reese…/_ Raven sighed, _/… now could you please tell your Zoid to stop crushing Berserk Fury's neck?/_

_/Oops… sorry…/_ Reese said sheepishly, and the Zoid released the Fury's neck.

_/Is this the Psycho Geno Saurer?/_ Raven asked, _/I thought your Saurer was killed by the Death Stinger?/_

_/Specula was able to revive her after you and Van killed the Death Saurer, but I kept her hidden away, just in case I needed her again./_ Reese answered.

_/Why are you in the Geno's Core? Is Specula with you?/_ Raven asked, curious as to why she was inside the Psycho Geno Saurer's Core like he was in the Berserk Fury's.

_/ Yes, Specula is with me. When Specula and I were searching for you after you fell into the river, Van came after us. We tried to fight him off, but he overpowered us and forced us into the ruins along the bank. He forced us deep inside, and when we were pushed against the wall, he fired at the ceiling, which caused the roof to cave in and trap us. She managed to pull me inside the Geno's Core before the cockpit was crushed./_ Reese explained, sending Raven several pictures as she spoke, _/Thankfully, Amsel and Drossel were on the other side of the river away from Van's Liger, and he escaped. Smart boy, knew he couldn't help and that Van would go for him next./_

_/He got away? Good, well that does explain why Vega looks like me!/_ Raven laughed.

As Raven and Reese continued to talk, Fury and the Geno Saurer were quickly growing bored. The Fury studied the powerful Zoid in front of him, inspecting the damage she had sustained. Her left leg was cracked and several pieces of armor were missing. The barrels of the Long-Range Pulse Laser Rifle on her back were badly bent and twisted, most likely from a heavy section of the ceiling. Her tail was badly crushed, and most of the Charged Particle Beam vents were smashed in, meaning her most powerful weapon was now basically useless. Also, the footlock on her left leg was completely missing.

"Van got you, too?" Fury asked the Zoid, knowing all too well the answer.

"Yeah…" She sighed, kicking the ground slightly with her sharp claws, "… he snuck up on us from behind, like a coward."

"Why were you down there?" Fury asked, curious as to why she and Drossel were near the river.

"Looking for you…" She said quietly, looking up at the Fury with her golden eyes.

"Looking… for me? Really?" Fury asked quietly, shocked that she was nearly destroyed looking for _him_.

"Yeah, I really thought you made it through, but before we could really look Van jumped us and forced us away. We didn't even fire at him!" The Geno shouted, anger bubbling up.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, just forget about it, kay?" Fury said quietly, softly nosing the sapphire Zoid's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She settled down, and started to make a sniffling noise, like she was crying.

"Thank you Fury…" She said softly, hugging the great silver Zoid tightly and closing her eyes.

"You're welcome Azalea…" Fury whispered to the Geno Saurer, hugging her back and laying his head on her shoulder like she was his, closing his eyes. They stood, hugging, for a few moments, before they released each other and started towards where Fury always stayed. Wolf quickly followed, walking to Fury's side, opposite Azalea, the Psycho Geno Saurer.

"Hey Fury, why is the Psycho Geno Saurer here? I thought it was destroyed, wasn't it?" Wolf asked, eyeing the blue Geno Saurer warily.

"Well… Reese, Specula and Azalea were also defeated and trapped by Van and his Liger. She must've been found like you and I were. And when she jumped at me she, wasn't attacking me she was… hugging… me…" Fury said, keeping the last part quiet, hoping Wolf wouldn't hear.

"Hugging you?!" Wolf said, and then began to laugh, "I actually thought she was going to rip out your throat for a minute or two!!"

"Stop it, Saix!" Azalea snapped, sticking up for the Fury like her master did for his.

"Hey little lady, the name's Wolf, not Saix!" Wolf snapped back with the same tone and attitude of his former pilot.

"Here's an idea, why don't we all stop!!" Fury yelled, glaring at both of them. Both Wolf and Azalea glared at one another before turning their heads away with a 'humph'. _'Great…'_ Fury thought, sighing at his two friends. When they reached the northern hanger, where Fury and Wolf stayed, the two Zoids still hadn't spoken and the Fury was about to snap, for the silence was deafening.

'_Now I know why Reese always got on Raven's nerves…'_ Fury thought, glancing at the two Zoids as he sat down. The Saix and the Saurer sat on opposite sides of him, back towards each other. Fury was going to go mad, and he started to bang his head on the floor as he struggled to think.

"Fury? Are you okay?" Vega asked as he walked towards Fury as he continued to bang his head on the floor. The Berserk Fury hadn't heard his approach and jumped slightly at his voice, not expecting him.

"I'm fine Vega…" he muttered as he continued to tap his lower jaw against the floor.

"Why is the Geno Saurer out of its stall?" Vega asked, looking at the sapphire Zoid curiously.

"Her name, Vega, is Azalea, and she is an old friend of mine." Fury informed him, looking at the Zoid in question as he talked.

"Glad to see you have an old friend to keep you company…" Vega said, "… by the way, why is the old Saix with you?"

"Oh, Wolf? I also know him from a long time ago. Used to belong to the war hero Irvine, and he was the first Lightning Saix ever made." Fury explained to him about Wolf.

"Really? The very first? Wow…" Vega stared at the ebony cat in amazement, "I'll talk to Sarah about getting his leg fixed up. A Zoid as special as him needs to be in top condition. I'll also ask her to get someone to work on the Geno Saurer, looks like her armor could use some repair…"

"Thank you Vega, we'd really appreciate it." Fury thanked him, nodding.

"No problem…" Vega smiled, "… by the way, I came to tell you that today's training session was cancelled because some Zoid they were bringing in got loose and tore up the training course. We'll have to wait for them to fix it before we can do more training. Maybe later we could just go out for a run, so you and your friends can stretch your legs and get out of the hanger."

"That would be great Vega, thanks…" Fury thanked him again. Vega smiled before he walked off somewhere in the hanger.

"Who was that?" Azalea asked, looking at Fury with shinning gold eyes.

"That was my pilot, Vega." Fury replied, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Looks a lot like Amsel…" She said quietly, lying down next to Fury.

"So that was Vega?" Wolf asked. Fury answered with a lazy nod. "He looks just like Raven…" he groaned and laid down as well. Azalea yawned and scooted up against Fury, laying her head beside his.

'_Like master, like Zoid…'_ Fury thought, sighing quietly. Unlike Raven did, he really didn't mind the Zoid's closeness to him, and it felt good to have someone from his past that hadn't tried to kill him with him, not that he didn't trust Wolf. He just liked having someone whom he had trusted in the past with him.

'_I hope I can sleep better tonight, and not have the nightmares… again…'_ Fury thought, drifting off into sleep along with his two friends. Unknown to him,

His dreams were going to be anything but pleasant…

_**.:End of Chapter 2:.**_

* * *

**AN**- What, I couldn't have Raven without Reese. Lol. Btw, Amsel is Raven's son, just so you know. Oh, and his name means blackbird in German. Drossel, Amsel's blue Zaber Fang, means bluebird in German. And Azalea- an azalea is a flower, like a miniature lily. I named the Psycho Geno Saurer that because the color of my azalea bush is the same color as the underpaneling on the Psycho Geno Saurer. Btw, the Zoid that got loose and tore up the track, is also a Zoid from the past. Bet y'all 5 bucks you can't figure out who it is and who he belonged to. Lol. You'll be introduced to him in later chapters. I have some important news for you all- **from now on, I will not send out PMs to alert other authors of updates and new fics. It takes to long and it overworks my computer. If you want to get alerts about new chapters or new fics, hit the author subscription thing in my profile or, when you review, check the 'add story to Story Alert list' at the bottom when you type the review.** Thanks for your understanding. Does anyone know if it's against the rules to put songs in your fics? I was thinking of putting a song at the end of the next chapter. Please tell me in a PM or review. Lol. I like Wolf, he is SO Irvine's Zoid.XD Please review!! **Anonymous reviewers accepted and highly appreciated!!**

**Tomorrow I will be leaving for my vacation to Baltimore, Maryland. I will not update any of my fics until I return, which should be either Thursday or Friday. I will try to update most of my fics when I return. Thank you for your understanding. Pray I don't get eaten by a shark!!XD Lol.**

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	3. Break Me Down

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here! From one hit fic to another, lol. I had to raise the rating to 'T', for this chapter is pretty violent and there is some imposed character death. This chapter was inspired by a song. It's by a Christian Rock group called _Red_, and the song is called _Break Me Down_. Although a one or two of the lyrics don't match, almost all of them are spot-on and the song itself just fits. This song just clicks, its scary how well the lyrics match my original writing. Matter of fact, all this group's music seems to just scream Zoids. I highly recommend you listen you listen to the song as you read, and the song has a sorta sad beat at first, but if you like rock music, you'll love the song. Without further delay, chapter 3- Break Me Down.

**Disclaimer**- I own not Zoids or Red, no matter how much I wish I did. I suggest you check out Red's music, they are an amazing up-start band, and have no bad words or profanities in their songs.

_**.:Chapter 3- Break Me Down:.**_

The Berserk Fury twitched in his sleep, something causing him discomfort. It wasn't the sapphire Geno Saurer huddled against his side, or the old Lightning Saix leaning against the wall, but his memories. Memories from long ago resurfaced in his dreams. Not the pleasant memories of his past victories, but the nightmares of his last day as the proud Geno Saurer, and the fight that lead to his death and imprisonment…

"_C'mon Breaker! You gotta move faster!" Raven shouted to his crimson Zoid, pushing forward on the controls, forcing the Geno Breaker faster and faster. Shadow flew alongside the great crimson dragon, beating his wings furiously to keep up with the speeding Zoid. Raven looked over his shoulder at the rearview monitor, trying to see his invisible pursuer. Raven had been separated from Reese and Drossel intentionally by Van, and driven into the grey area in between the Empire and Republic._

_Ever since Raven accidentally killed Irvine in a battle, Van has been out for his blood. Breaker knew Raven didn't mean to kill the Lightning Saix pilot, it had been an accident. But then again, Irvine shouldn't have tried to kill Raven and Reese's son, Amsel, by going after him while he was practicing piloting with his blue Zaber Fang, Drossel. Since then, Van had been chasing Raven and Reese all across the Empire and the Republic, trying to get revenge for his friend's death. No one had ever seen Van so violent and determined, and even Zeke and Fiona were scared of their friend._

_The Geno Breaker was exhausted; they had spent a long day, running alone, from Van and his Blade Liger. They had been trying to escape from Van for weeks, but he would always find them, and this time he had succeeded in separating Raven from Reese and Amsel. His Zoid was virtually invisible, to both the eye and to radar. That was why Raven was so nervous, and the Breaker shared that nervousness._

_Suddenly, the Geno Breaker shook as it was hit by a laser from behind, fired from an unknown and unseen assailant. Raven shouted in shock, and wheeled the massive Zoid around, trying to identify the attacking Zoid. He wasn't surprised when he saw nothing but empty desert. "Shadow, we gotta get away…" Raven said flatly to his circling Organoid, whom roared in agreement._

_Raven turned the Geno Breaker around and shot off in the direction he had been heading for nearly three hours. The Breaker could still sense the presence of a Zoid near it, and that unnerved it enough that it picked up the pace. A dark shape rose out of the increasingly hilly landscape before the Zoid; the mighty Dark River. It was very deep, and the current very swift, in other words, something you really don't want to fall in._

"_He's trying to trap us, Breaker, get us out of here!" Raven yelled, looking behind him worriedly. Breaker roared in response, and started to turn to the right. As soon as it turned, a laser smashed into the Breaker's side, dangerously close to the cockpit. The Breaker screamed and turned back on its original course, not wanting to risk Raven getting hit._

_Within minutes they were at the river's edge, a sharp drop several hundred feet down separating Raven, Shadow and the Geno Breaker from freedom. The Geno Breaker skidded to a stop, mere feet from the sheer drop._

"_This is it guys, there's nowhere left to run, there's nowhere left to hide…" Raven said emotionlessly to his Zoid and Organoid, staring down at the churning waters._

_A low growl behind the Geno Breaker made it slowly turn; ready to face the unknown assailant. Bright, unfeeling eyes stared back, red with hate and anger. The Blade Liger seemed to bristle with pure hatred, its blades half extended, the yellow aura flashing around it as it flicked on and off. All alone, with nobody to help or pray for him, Raven stood little chance against Van's blind anger._

"_Van! Did you do anything to Reese or Amsel? If you did, I swear I'll kill you right here!" Raven snarled to Van through the link between the two opposing Zoids._

"_No, I haven't done anything to them… yet…" Van replied calmly, purposefully trying to rile Raven._

"_They didn't do anything Van, and you know it! Irvine started that fight! He shot at Amsel while he was playing with his Zoid! Did you expect me to just stand there and watch him shoot at my son?" Raven shouted, trying to hold back the urge to blow Van and his Zoid away with a Charged Particle Beam._

"_But you killed him, Raven! We all thought you had changed! We all gave you a second chance, and you turn around and kill Irvine! How dare you accuse him and think your actions just!" Van yelled, hands tightening on the controls._

"_It was his fault from the start! He shot at my son, when we were minding our own business! Amsel even waved to Irvine as he walked his Saix up to him! I couldn't let him shoot at my son, I had to defend him! When we fought, I held back until the very end, when he shot at Amsel __again__! It was his fault the Charged Particle Beam hit his Zoid! I was aiming over him, so that the shockwave would freeze his Zoid, not destroy it! He shot and hit the Breaker's leg, causing it to kneel, which sent the Beam crashing into his Zoid! I even tried to help him once I got to his Zoid, but he wouldn't let Reese or I help him!" Raven tried to reason with Van, by explaining what happened, but it was about as successful as when he tried to stop Ambient._

"_You liar!" Van snarled, and the Liger pounced. The Geno Breaker jumped away, but nearly fell into the river. Van saw an opening, and lunged, blades forward. Raven ducked the Breaker, so the blade sliced through the left claw-arm instead of the Zoid's chest. The Geno Breaker wailed in pain, but countered with an attack of its own. It grabbed the Liger's blade, which was still speared through its body, with the right claw-arm, and ripped it out, screaming in pain as it did so._

"_Van stop! We'll both fall into the river and drown!" Raven tried to warn Van, but it did little more than slow him down for half a second. Van shouted and stabbed forward, slicing the Geno Breaker's side, taking the Weapon Binder clean off, which tumbled into the angry waters below._

"_Take this Raven!" Van yelled, pouncing on the stumbling Zoid, pinning it to the ground on its back, the Breaker's head over the edge…_

"_Van, listen to me! This ledge we're on won't hold both the Geno Breaker's and the Blade Liger's weight!" Raven shouted, desperately trying to get the Breaker free. Van merely laughed, and pushed the Geno Breaker further into the ground, causing it to scream out._

"_I won't fall for your tricks, Raven, so shout and scream all you want…" Van replied coldly, digging the Liger's claws into the Geno Breaker's belly, making it scream louder._

_Suddenly, Raven saw an opening. In a flash, he whipped the Breaker's legs upwards, catching the Liger on its stomach. He could either flip the Liger over his head, down into the river, or forward, onto the solid ground. Knowing Van had a family and kids; he made up his mind, and jerked the controls, forcing the Breaker's legs upwards._

_The Liger screamed hoarsely as it was kicked backwards, landing on the soft desert sand and tumbling, before it came to rest on its stomach._

_The Geno Breaker slowly got to its feet; shaking and stumbling from all the damage the Liger had dealt it. It lifted his head and roared, proving that it would take more than the Liger's petty attacks to keep it down._

"_Raven, you'll pay for that!" Van shouted and forced his ailing Liger to its feet, ignoring Zeke, whom was circling the great cat's head, like Shadow was circling the Breaker. The Liger lifted its head and roared as well, before charging with blades fully extended. Before the Breaker could react, the Liger's blade had connected, cutting deep into the Breaker's exposed belly. It screamed in pain, not the normal war cry, but one of pure pain and suffering._

_The Geno Breaker faltered, gasping at the overwhelming pain. Through the pain, the Breaker made sure it stayed up; knowing that if it went down, its pilot would be in mortal danger. A loud roar caught the Geno Breaker's attention. It looked up, and saw Shadow glowing as he sped around it._

"_Shadow!" Raven called to the Organoid, smiling in relief. The dark Organoid roared in reply, shooting into the failing Zoid's Core. Energy filled the exhausted and wounded Zoid, giving it renewed strength._

_The Geno Breaker staggered, but stood to its full height, casting an intimidating shadow over the crouched Liger. The feeling of Shadow in its Core gave the mighty Geno Breaker confidence. But then, Van did something so unexpected, even Raven was caught off-guard._

"_Zeke! Now! Evolve the Liger!" Van cried to the circling Organoid, whom roared and melded to the Liger's Core. Suddenly, the Liger gave off a blinding yellow light, that was so bright both Raven and the Breaker had to shield their eyes. A loud roar broke the silence, but this wasn't the Blade Liger's roar, this was something __else__. The light faded suddenly, leaving Raven blinking as he tried to see._

"_What… what is that?" Raven gasped, looking at the gleaming white Liger-like Zoid._

"_This, Raven…" Van smirked, "… is your undoing!" The white Liger stepped forward, its golden claws splaying and sinking into the soft sand, leaving a perfect impression. The Geno Breaker stepped back instinctively, unnerved by the Liger's aggressive move. The Liger's gleaming eyes and streamlined head were the only things similar to the Blade Liger, the rest of its body completely altered. Its face contorted into a twisted grin, exposing sharp, dangerous fangs._

"_Van, what did you do to your Liger?" Raven asked, staring at the shining Liger in disbelief._

"_Zeke evolved it by permanently fusing to the Core, now it will have the strength of an Organoid-fused Zoid without any time limits or restrictions!" Van laughed evilly, his Liger growling loudly at the Breaker._

"_Helkat…" Raven muttered under his breath in astonished horror, continuing to stare at the gleaming white Liger. Shadow growled something from within the Breaker's Core, before he rocketed out of the crimson Zoid's body. He flew in a slow arc around the Zoid's head; trying to save what precious energy he had left. Van laughed, and the white Liger snarled, flicking its tail impatiently behind it._

"_There is no escape now, Raven!" Van laughed as he slowly, very slowly, urged the Liger forward. The Geno Breaker stepped slowly backwards, watching the Liger carefully. The Liger's movements were agonizingly slow, and it was the worst feeling in the world to watch the great cat slowly creep up to you, crouched and ready to pounce at any moment. It was madding for Raven, Shadow and the Breaker to watch, not knowing when it would pounce._

"_I guess this is it…" Raven said quietly, tearing his gaze from the approaching Liger and down to the controls he grasped loosely in his hands._

"_Dad!" a small voice called over the two Zoids' links. Both Zoids froze, but Raven grew very pale as a young boy no older than eight appeared on the Geno Breaker's monitor. His bright violet eyes and black hair confirmed Raven's fears…_

"_Amsel! Get out of here now!" Raven shouted, the Geno Breaker turning sharply to the right to face the distant form of Drossel, Amsel's blue Zaber Fang. The Breaker growled to the Zaber, telling it to run._

_Suddenly, the Liger lunged, swiping the side of the Breaker's face with its sharp claws. The Geno Breaker screamed, lowering its head, before it charged, ramming into the unprepared Liger, and sending it flying. Two more alarms wailed in the cockpit, but Raven scarcely cared, he was completely focused on the Liger._

"_Dad? Daddy, are you okay?" the small child shouted into the link, worried about his father._

"_I'm fine Amsel, just get out of here before he goes after you!" Raven reassured his son he was fine, even though blood now dripped down his face from a gash on his forehead._

"_But-" Amsel started to argue._

"_Now Amsel! Go get Reese and get away now! I'll hold him off, but you need to get out of this area now!" Raven cut him off with a shout, even though it hurt to yell at his own son. Raven had never yelled at Amsel before, and when he was with him he was a totally different person, always playing with him and expressing the patience of a saint. Seeing tears in Amsel's eyes threatened to bring tears to his own, but he couldn't let his son see._

"_Go Amsel, find Mom and get out of here. I'll hold him off as long as I can, b-" Raven was cut off by the Liger, snarling as it slashed Van's intentions across the Geno Breaker's chest, the Zoid's claws cutting deep into the thick armor. Raven screamed in pain as sparks exploded around him. He was slammed against the controls, and he felt at least two of his ribs break. Muffling back a cry of pain, he gripped the controls and spun the wounded Zoid around, smashing its heavy tail into the Liger, sending the unprepared Liger flying._

"_Dad!" Amsel cried in fear as he watched the Liger swipe his father's Zoid's chest, where he knew the cockpit was located. Raven was unable to answer, for the Liger had gotten to its feet and lunged, knocking the Geno Breaker over onto its side, where it was completely defenseless. It raised its paw and extended the claws, fully intending to smash the cockpit, and Raven with it. Van laughed cruelly, and the Liger roared in triumph. Raven watched helplessly in horror as the Liger's paw came down, aimed directly for the cockpit, and closed his eyes… _

_But the claws never touched._

"_Dad, get up! I need help! Amsel called from Drossel, whose jaws were clamped on the Liger's paw and tugging at it. Raven realized that Amsel had caught the Liger's death blow with Drossel's fangs, and he thanked Eve he had listened to Reese when she said to get him a Zaber instead of a Helkat. He quickly righted the Geno Breaker, and forced it to his feet._

_A cry of pain from Amsel made the massive Zoid spin around. Drossel was now on the ground, his left fore and rear legs badly slashed. The Liger's paw was raised like it had been over his cockpit only moments ago, then it hit Raven… _

_it was directly over the Zaber's cockpit._

_Amsel squeezed his eyes shut as the Liger's paw came down, and waited to hear the steel being sheared. His Zoid shook violently, and a cry of pain filled the air. At first Amsel thought it was he who had screamed, but when he realized he was still alive, he knew it couldn't have been him. He opened his eyes, and then he realized what had happened- the Geno Breaker was in front of him, the Liger's claws buried deep in its left shoulder._

"_Amsel run now! He'll try to kill you if you stay! Run! Get Reese! Get mom!" Raven shouted, voice weak from pain, gently nudging the injured Zaber away with the Breaker's right claw-arm._

"_I'll get mom, she and Specula can help! You'll be okay, right dad?" Amsel asked, moving the Zaber away slightly._

"_I'll be fine, Amsel, just hurry and get Reese and Specula!" Raven reassured him, smiling despite all the pain he was in. Amsel smiled back and turned the limping Zaber away. Suddenly, the Zaber began to glow, and the deep slashes on the Zoid's armor seemed to melt. Shadow roared from within the Zaber's Core, and moved it away from the murderous Liger._

"_You're lucky that your son was there to save you, but he ended up just being in the way, and now you don't even have Shadow to save you…" Van sneered, digging the Liger's claws further into the half-dead Breaker's shoulder, causing Raven to cry out in pain as electricity arced through the cockpit._

"_Van… what's happened to you? You just nearly killed an innocent child!" Raven shouted as loud as he could without paining his broken ribs. Van merely laughed, twisting the Liger's claws back and forth, trying to cause him as much pain as possible._

"_He's no innocent child, he's your son, and therefore he is an enemy of mine!" Van said calmly, making the Liger put more weight on the suffering Zoid, causing it to whimper in pain. Raven gritted his teeth and somehow managed to wretch the Breaker free of the Liger's claws, and with an enraged snarl, kicked the Liger so hard it was sent flying._

"_How dare you say that about my son! He didn't even try to hurt you; he only tried to protect me! You're no better than that rat Hiltz was!" he yelled, getting the failing Breaker to its feet._

"_Why you!" Van snarled, launching the Liger at the Geno Breaker. Raven foresaw this move, and ducked the Breaker, the Liger sailing harmlessly over him and crashing onto the ledge. He turned around to the white Liger, whom was spread-eagled on the stone from the impact. Raven stood still and looked at the fallen Liger, and saw something moving beneath it. When he looked closer, his breath caught in his throat, for small cracks were spider webbing from beneath the heavy Zoid, and the rock was groaning in protest as it struggled to not collapse. Small pieces of rock began to fall away form the edge of the ledge, falling into the frothy water. Raven wanted nothing more than to see Van and his mutant Liger drown, but he knew Van had a wife and two kids, and he didn't think they should suffer due to his cruelty towards him and his son._

_Suddenly, the rocks began to give, and the Liger roared in fear as its footing collapsed beneath it. Raven forced the Breaker forward, grabbing the Liger with his undamaged claw-arm, tossing it away from the ledge. It was too late however, for him to escape. The rock collapsed beneath the crimson Zoid, and it started to fall. Raven fired the damaged boosters, which gave the Breaker just enough time to grab onto the unstable edge. Raven and the Breaker's lives hung by a claw, and the rock was starting to crumble beneath its weight as it tried, unsuccessfully, to climb back up._

_A second later, Van and the Liger were hovering over him, standing safely away from the unstable edge, watching the Geno Breaker's weak struggles with idle interest. Raven could hear the un-rhythmic footsteps of Amsel's wounded Zaber on the bank behind him, and he knew that he was going to see this, no matter how much he didn't want Amsel to see Van kill him. He heard Shadow's panicked and horror-stricken roars coming from the Zoid, and a weak smirk appeared on his face. "At least Shadow will be there to watch after him…" he said quietly, starting to feel his consciousness slip._

"_Well Raven…" Van sneered, "… I never thought you'd be the one who'd save my hide one day…"_

"_Correction Flyhieght, I saved your sorry hide twice while we were fighting the Death Saurer…" Raven groaned back, smirking slightly._

"_Too bad…" Van pressed the Liger's paw on top of the Breaker's hand, which was the only thing keeping the massive Zoid from plummeting into the churning waters, "… I bet we could have been friends…" The Liger growled, and swiped the Breaker's claw from the stone, face twisted into a snarl._

_The Breaker fell silently into space, tumbling and twisting in the air. It was almost as if it was a dream, until Amsel opened a link to the all but dead Breaker._

"_Daddy, no!" he screamed, tears dripping down his face. Raven didn't respond, for he had lost consciousness. The Breaker fell silently until only a second before hitting the water, for the Breaker opened its mouth and roared; the death scream of a dying Zoid, cut short as it plunged into the dark swirling water. The Breaker sank, slowly falling through the darkening water, watching the surface vanish as it descended deeper and deeper._

_Suddenly, a bright blue bolt pierced the surface, diving down towards the disappearing Zoid. Shadow roared, but all that came out was a chocking gurgle. He shot inside the Zoid's body, materializing inside the ruined cockpit. Sparks still burst from severed wires, like glowing blooms of fire, and water was slowly beginning to leak inside. Shadow leaned down to his master and softly nudged his shoulder, purring softly. Raven made no response, for he was on the verge of death. The dark Organoid freed the mortally wounded pilot from his twisted restraints, ripping them apart with his teeth. Growling sadly, Shadow softly nuzzled his dying partner's shoulder and gently licked his face, before he gently closed his jaws around his unmoving body, carefully lifting Raven from the mangled remains of the safety harness. Shadow growled and started to turn into his energy form, the soft blue glow slowly enveloping Raven._

_Shadow roared and shot into the Breaker's Core, just seconds before the cockpit cover burst, filling the cockpit with water, as rocks from the collapsing ledge settled on top of the mortally wounded Zoid when it reached the bottom of the river. He wrapped around the Core, gently laying Raven inside it, safe from all harm. Closing his eyes, Shadow began to glow softly, forever merging to the Zoid's Core. The Breaker growled weakly, not understanding why the Organoid was trying so hard to save him._

_/Breaker… you, Raven and I have been through it all, and if we must do it all again in one body, so be it./ Shadow said quietly, wrapping tighter around the glowing blue orb._

_/But what about Raven? He's dying…/ the Breaker growled quietly, now sensing his pilot's pain from within his Core._

_/Inside your Core, he will be able to survive as long as the Core lives, but he will never again be able to leave it, or he will die…/ Shadow answered, trailing off after the mention of death._

_/Well… he had no choice. If we left him outside the Core, he would have died./ the Geno Breaker said quietly, sighing mentally about their situation._

_/Breaker, to keep you alive, I will need to alter your body. This will not hurt, and will only alter your appearance, I promise./ Shadow informed the Zoid of what must be done._

_/Do whatever you must, Shadow, I trust you…/ the Breaker said slowly, drifting off into a deep coma-like sleep as the Organoid changed its body, transforming it from the Geno Breaker to the Berserk Fury…_

Fury woke from his nightmare, gasping for breath. His two friends were still asleep, Wolf twitching slightly and Azalea snoring softly. _'The memories again… why won't they fade? Why can't I move on? Why do they keep haunting me? Dear Eve, please help me…'_ Fury thought in vain, looking up at the ceiling.

He spied Vega walking towards him, and he pushed his thoughts aside. He didn't want Vega to pick-up his distress. Fury hoped that that cursed Liger had been swallowed by the sands of time… that he was free of his pilot's killer forever, but he was sadly mistaken…

He just didn't know it yet…

_**.:End of Chapter 3:.**_

**AN**- when I first typed this chapter, I didn't yet have this song, I was going to use _Savin Me_ by _Nickleback_, or maybe _Falling Inside the Black_ by _Skillet_, or _Away from the Sun_ or _It's Not my Time_ by _3 Doors Down_, or possibly _Until the End_ by _Breaking Benjamin_, maybe _Never Too Late_ or _Time of Dying_ both by _Three Days Grace_, but I knew that this was the song the first time I heard it. This song could have been tailor-made for this fic! You guys need to listen to this song while you read this, the music is amazing and this group is very good, they are just new and up-starts; their first CD just came out last year. I wanted so badly to go see them in Columbus, but my dad and I couldn't.

**Important Announcement!**- Well, my computer died on me, and the Outlook Express won't send or receive anything. That means any PMs you send me, I won't be able to read or reply to them. I can still reply to reviews and send PMs out from my laptop, but I'm supposed to be getting a new desktop soon. Yay.

**Anonymous Reviewers**- I will reply to your reviews in my profile.

**All flamers will be fed to Leiden and Geier!**

Now, please leave me a review, I want to know how I did.

_**Ibeyla :P**_

**[EDIT 5/29/2012]**- due to changed copyright policies, lyrics have been removed and some small errors fixed


	4. Walk in the Light

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! That's right, this fic is back!! I'm really sorry about how the part with Irvine played out last chapter, but I'm going to explain what happened. This chapter won't be as great as last, but I'll try. Lol. This is going to be more of a talk chapter and such, but I think I may introduce another character, but I'm not sure. Lol. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4- Walk in the Light!!

* * *

_**.:Chapter 4- Walk in the Light:.**_

The Berserk Fury watched as Vega approached him, still in shock from his dream. His emotions were all buzzing, and he was terrified. He only felt like this once before, when they had first revived him, before he remembered that Raven and Shadow were with him.

"Fury? Are you alright? I heard you roaring all the way from my room!" Vega said as he walked up to the great silver and ebony Zoid and patted the Fury's nose.

"Vega…" Fury whined as he licked his pilot, happy to see him and upset from the dream.

"What's up with you? You never lick me unless something's really bothering you!" Vega laughed, wiping some of the Zoid's Organoid-like fluid from his face.

"Uhh… nothing Vega…" Fury said nervously, not wanting to worry Vega with his nightmare, "… are we going out on a run?"

"That's why I came to get you!" Vega laughed, "Do you want the Geno Saurer and the Lightning Saix to come with us? They can pilot themselves, right?"

"Yeah, I think they would like to come with us, and they can just walk with us." Fury said back, looking at the sleeping Geno Saurer and Lightning Saix.

"Alright… why don't you guys get ready while I go and get in my pilot uniform, okay?" Vega said as he turned and started out towards the door. Fury growled in acknowledgement and looked at the Psycho Geno Saurer huddled against his side, still in a deep sleep.

"Azalea… wake up… we're going out on a run…" Fury whispered as he lightly nudged the sleeping Geno. The Psycho Geno Saurer lifted her spined head and yawned, blinking her golden eyes as she stretched.

"Why do we have to get up? I wanna sleep…" She yawned and curled back up. Fury sighed, and using his claw arm, lifted the sleepy Zoid to her feet.

"Vega and I are going out for a run, and Vega wanted to know if you and Wolf wanted to go with us." Fury said, looking at the wobbly Geno Saurer.

"Sure…" Azalea sighed sleepily, "… Wolf's coming too, right?"

"Coming where?" Wolf yawned, stretching like a cat.

"On a run with Azalea, Vega and I… you coming?" Fury said, turning to look at the stretching metal feline.

"Finally!! I can finally go out and run and stretch my legs!!" Wolf said excitedly, bounding around the two dinosaurian Zoids. Fury sighed and got to his feet, Azalea doing the same.

"Hey Fury, why were you roaring earlier? Were you having a nightmare or something?" Azalea asked, cocking her head at the Fury.

"Nothing Azalea…" Fury sighed, turning as he saw Vega walking through the hanger doors.

"Ready Fury?" Vega asked, walking up to Fury. Fury nodded and lowered his head, opening the cockpit for his young pilot. Vega climbed in and strapped in the safety harness, gripping the controls. Fury and the Saix and Geno Saurer walked out of the hanger, slowly making their way through the destroyed course.

"Wow… looks like the Death Saurer went through this place…" Wolf said, staring wide-eyed at the damage. The course was completely destroyed, with all the obstacles torn apart and track ripped up.

"Man… that Zoid must have been much stronger than I thought…" Vega said, looking at the destroyed track in shock. Fury merely snorted, not really all that interested in the damage.

The trio of Zoids walked in silence for a long while, just enjoying the beauty of the desert sunset. The cool desert winds helped to take the Fury's mind off of his troubling nightmares, letting his thoughts clear. He stretched and opened and closed his vents, letting the cool breeze wash over him.

_/What are you doing, Fury?/_ Shadow yawned, waking up from his nap.

_/I'm out on a run with Vega, Wolf and Azalea…/_ Fury answered, shaking his head slightly.

_/Well… don't stay out long past sundown, Raven isn't feeling all that well…/_ Shadow said quietly, shifting around his Core.

_/What? What's wrong? Is he okay?/_ Fury asked, growing worried about his old pilot.

_/I think being out in that rainstorm somehow got him sick, and all the recent training sessions has warn him out, I think he just needs some rest…/_ Shadow responded, growling softly.

_/In that case I better turn back now…/_ Fury said, slowing down.

_/No Fury, I'm fine… just keep going, you need the fresh air…/_ Raven cut in, moving slightly within Fury's Core.

_/Are you sure, Raven?/_ Fury asked, closing his eyes momentarily to 'see' Raven.

_/I'm fine, Fury, don't worry about me…/_ Raven said, despite his coughing. Fury didn't believe him, but he didn't press the matter. Fury continued walking through the desert dunes, Azalea to his right and Wolf to his left.

"Hey Wolf, do you remember why Irvine went after Amsel in the first place?" Fury asked, turning to face the Lightning Saix.

"Uhh… I believe it had something to do with Amsel and his Zaber Fang messing with Moonbay and her Gustav… I think…" Wolf said, scratching his head in thought.

"Really? I had no idea…" Fury said, even though the thought of Amsel, in his fast Zaber Fang, messing with a slow-moving transport Zoid didn't sound all that unbelievable.

_/I knew I never should have let him out of my sight…/_ Raven puffed, crossing his arms.

_/C'mon, Raven, he's your son, does that really surprise you?/_ Fury snickered, poking fun at the pilot.

_/Actually, that doesn't surprise me a bit… I should have expected him to go after that Gustav…/_ Raven sighed, shaking his head slightly. Fury chuckled, which caught Vega's attention.

"You alright, Fury?" Vega asked, tapping one of the Core displays, which was giving of _weird_ readings.

"I'm fine…" Fury replied, "… it's getting dark and I think I see storm clouds, let's head back."

"Agreed." Vega responded, turning the Fury back towards the base. It took the trio of Zoids only around five minutes to make it back into the base's courtyard, and no sooner had they set foot did the sky crack and rain poured down.

Remembering what Shadow had said about Raven, the Berserk Fury hastened his pace and ran into the hanger, Azalea and Wolf close behind. He made his way to his stall and leaned down, letting Vega jump down.

"Alright Fury, depending on how far repairs progress, we may not have training tomorrow, so get some rest." Vega said as he started to walk off. No sooner had he walked five steps, Wolf walked in and shook himself like a dog, showering the young pilot in cold raindrops. Fury smirked as he watched Vega jump and brush off the raindrops, muttering under his breath as he stormed off.

"Now Wolf, where are your manners?" Azalea joked, sitting down beside Fury to his right. Wolf glared at the Psycho Geno Saurer and scoffed, taking his usual spot by the Fury's left.

"Now you two, no fights…" Fury said, looking between the two Zoids. Both of them sighed and laid down, as if in reluctant agreement. Azalea growled softly and huddled up against Fury's side again, sighing quietly as she settled in.

Fury sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted from the recent lack of sleep. He prayed that at least once that he could get a good night's sleep, and he knew that he needed to get his energy back up. He growled quietly and curled up, his head resting on the tip of his tail.

The Berserk Fury could feel Raven moving slightly in his Core, and also Shadow shifting. He was worried about Raven, but he knew the young pilot would be okay. Snorting quietly, the mighty Zoid drifted off into a quiet, pleasant sleep…

* * *

Raven sat against the wall of Fury's Core, his arms crossed and head down. He was exhausted, and he felt some sort of illness taking hold. Since he and the Fury were now connected, he, in a way, was also doing the same training runs as Fury and Shadow.

Despite being nearly 1,022 years old, he looked no different than he had the day of the fight. Being inside Fury's Core meant that time no longer affected him, and as long as the Fury lived, so did he, and Zoids were basically immortal. The only difference from that last day was that the wounds he had sustained had now turned into barely noticeable scars, and the fact that he was surviving on his own. For the first few days after Shadow pulled him into Fury's Core, he had been dying, and his heart had actually stopped once. Fury had to give him some of his own energy to keep him alive and to heal him.

When he had first woken up, predictably he panicked. It took Shadow to finally calm him down, and a few days to actually grasp the fact that he was _inside_ Fury's Core. It took a while longer before he was finally able to communicate with the Geno Breaker, and to learn how to share his vision and feeling. He learned to do the same with Shadow, even though he had learned to talk mentally with Shadow years before.

Being inside Fury's Core was actually very boring to the still-young pilot, but it did have its advantages. The fact that he was able to basically live forever wasn't bad, but not being able to ever see Reese or hold his son or pilot a Zoid properly again weighed heavy on his mind.

To keep himself from going mad from boredom and loneliness, he would usually sleep or 'sight-share' with the Fury. He at least still had Shadow in Fury's Core to keep him company, but the metal Organoid could only bring him so much comfort. Once in a blue moons, the Fury would let him take control for a little bit and pilot a little, but that was rare, because Vega was usually piloting.

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the air, causing Raven to open his eyes and lift his head. He watched as Shadow phased through the wall of the Core and appeared before him, folding his ruby wings and stretching.

_/How are you feeling, Raven?/_ Shadow asked, cocking his head and blinking his sky-blue eyes.

"I'm fine Shadow, and you?" Raven replied, straightening his back a little.

_/Same as always…/_ Shadow answered, _/… but all these recent trainings have really warn me out…/_

"Me too, if I don't get some rest I'm sure whatever illness I have will get worse…" Raven said, leaning his head back against the wall of the Core and closing his eyes. Shadow growled softly and curled up next to him, laying his head on Raven's lap. Raven smirked slightly, and without opening his eyes, gently stroked the great Organoid's head, tracing Shadow's reptilian fringes with his gloved fingers.

Shadow purred softly, tapping his tail up and down against the floor of Fury's Core. Raven chuckled slightly at his Organoid, despite the growing pain in his chest and lungs. He knew he was falling ill, but from what and how he had no idea. The thing that he was sure of was that unless he got some rest, it was just going to get worse.

"At least Fury isn't having another nightmare… maybe I'll get some sleep tonight after all…" Raven muttered, starting to get sleepy. Sighing quietly, he drifted off into sleep, Shadow beside him.

What Raven didn't realize, was that the illness was much worse than he thought…

_**.:End of Chapter 4:.**_

* * *

**AN**- So, what did you think of this fic's triumphant return!! I know, it's not my best, but I wrote the first part a while ago, and the ending just today. This fic will start to get better in future chapters, so bear with me!! Lol. Man… I haven't updated in like two months… holy crap!! I'm so sorry!! I'll try to update my older fics, but I'm also working on my new fics, too.

Btw, is **anyone** still interested in _**The Dark Savior**_? I was thinking of starting that up again, but if no one is still interested, I may just let it die.

Anyway, please check out the new fic ideas in my '**New fic ideas**' section of my profile! Please leave a nice review!!

**Ibeyla ;)**


End file.
